


You Think This Could Be True Love?

by TheUltimateMaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Drabble, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Texting, basically just me indulging in a texting fic, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateMaddie/pseuds/TheUltimateMaddie
Summary: Lance loses his precious baby, Blue (aka his cat) and a certain young girl finds him. Texting and fluff ensues.





	You Think This Could Be True Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_Gabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Gabby/gifts).



> My sister gave me the prompts: Pidge/Lance, cats, "I don't know what true love is but maybe we could hang out for the rest of my life?" and this is the result. I also wanted to try writing a texting fic, it's way harder than it looks! Anyway I wrote this a while ago and then forgot about it until recently and I decided to post it because why not.

LOST CAT  
ORANGE TABBY MALE  
LAST SEEN 4/1/17  
IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT LANCE AT 289-2856  
SERIOUSLY PLEASE THIS CAT IS MY LIFE I NEED HIM BACK

Unknown: (10:30) Yo I think I found your cat.

Me: (10:45) OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Thank you thank you so much!  
(10:46) How is he is he ok?

Unknown: (10:50) yeah he’s good. I fed him so he seems happy.

Me: (10:52) thank you so much! Please send me your address I wanna come pick him up right away

Unknown: (10:54)…. Yeah I’m not so sure I can do that…

Me: (10:55) what the fuck ??? why??

Unknown: (10:56)Well statistically speaking, most cats who get lost actually ran away because of a bad home life so I’m not so sure I should give him back to you.

Me: (10:58) what the fuck are you serious?? that cat is my life I love him, he got lost because I was out of town and my idiot friend fucked up while watching him.

Unknown: (11:03) But how can I know if you’re telling the truth? 

Me: (11:04) damn suspicious much? I’m telling the truth please I really want my cat.

Unknown: (11:05) then prove it to me.

Me: (11:05) …what

Unknown: (11:06) Prove to me that you are a kind and cat loving person and I’ll consider telling you where your cat is.

Me: (11:06) how the fuck am I supposed to do that?

Unknown: (11:07) that sounds like a you problem.

Me: (11:07) are you fucking serious??

Unknown: (11:09) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Me: (11:13) Jeez ok his name is Blue, his favorite food is friskies (the seafood wet food flavor) his favorite treat is bacon, his favorite toy is one of those fishing pole things with a little mouse at the end, his favorite place to nap is on the window seat in my bedroom, his favorite place to sleep is on my pillow, his favorite time to run around like a fucking maniac is 3:45 am. Do you need more?

Unknown: (11:13) ….  
(11:13) you’re cat’s name is Blue?

Me: (11:14) … yeah??

Unknown: (11:14) Dude, this cat is orange.

Me: (11:14) yeah and??

Unknown: (11:15) …. You  
(11:15) This is an ORANGE cat and you named it BLUE??  
(11:15) anyone who would do that doesn’t deserve their cat back.  
Me: (11:16) WHAT?! It’s unique!

Unknown: (11:18) It’s stupid.

Me: (11:20) it’s not stupid! What would you have me do, name him Orange or Stripes or something? All the neighborhood cats would bully him!

Unknown: (11:25) Well… I guess if you’re worried about your cat getting bullied, you might be a little caring. Or stupid. We’ll have to meet in person in a neutral location for me to be sure tho.

Me: (11:26) That’s fine. I haven’t met a person I couldn’t woo into liking me.

Unknown: (11:26) … yikes

Me: (11:27) Quick question, are you a boy, girl, both or neither?  
(11:28) I gotta know my audience in order to execute the maximum amount of charm.

Unknown: (11:29) … just when you made me like you again for being considerate of my gender, you ruin it.  
(11:30) Also I’m a girl.

Me: (11:31) what I do? All I did was spit the truth girl.  
(11:31) PS im a boy if you were wondering.

Unknown: (11:32) Please stop before you hurt yourself or I hurt you.  
(11:32) Also I wasn’t

Me: (11:33) you got a name? Also, you found my lost cat poster right? Which one?

Unknown: (11:34) Why should I give my name to a total stranger? You could be a serial killer or a secret agent working for the government.  
(11:35) And it was the one by the downtown Starbucks.

Me: (11:36) Been doing stuff that would have a government agent interested in you huh? Well I’m Lance and I promise I’m neither of those things.  
(11:37) Can we meet at the starbucks where you found my poster? Its public so could bail if you felt threatened.  
(11:37) which is ridiculous because I am like the least threatening person ever.

Unknown: (11:38) Maybe. Yes. Good. We’ll see.

Me: (11:39) short and to the point. I like it. I get off work at 3 tomorrow so wanna meet at like 3:30?

Unknown: (11:40) I believe that excessive use of words demonstrates insecurity and a need to fill silence, as is demonstrated by SOME people

Me: (11:41) … wow you really know where to hit where it hurts…

Unknown: (11:41) come on we both know I didn’t actually hurt your feelings hotshot.  
(1:30) Wow ok so it looks like maybe I did??   
(1:35) Um sorry if I hurt your feelings. I’m Pidge by the way. I’ll be waiting tomorrow.

Me: (1:35) Thanks Pidge! I like that name. take good care of Blue for me! See ya tomorrow.

Pidge: (1:36) …. Unbelievable.

 

Lance scanned the crowded coffee shop, looking for the mystery girl he had been texting. He really had nothing to go off of, but he was hoping he would just recognize her automatically when he saw her. 

That hope was quickly squashed when a small figure he had previously passed over for being a child waved at him. 

He made his way over to the table, taking in the slight figure sitting there. In his defense, she was wearing a hat that hid the top part of her face, and her hair. Jean shorts showed off a pair of (very cute) legs and the oversized sweater she wore hid her figure, making her even more unrecognizable.

“Hi, I’m Lance,” he said, sitting down across from the girl and smiling at her coffee. The scribbles on the side of the cup indicated that it was a grande vanilla frappucino, his favorite drink.

“Hi, I’m Pidge,” the girl said, her voice purposefully low and rough, still keeping her head low so Lance had yet to see her face. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Seriously dude, what’s with the getup? I don’t understand? You have the power in this relationship, you have my cat.”

Pidge coughed out a laugh. “Dude, you are a very tall white man and I’m a very tiny girl, I think we can both agree that you have more power.”

“Well first of all, that was very rude to assume that since I am somewhat white passing I am white, because I’m not. And also, while yes, in most cases I would have more power as a male, you might also have more power being white, so I think that makes us even. So take your damn hat off and act like a normal person, please?”

Pidge lowered her head more, but this time Lance could see it was because a blush was painting her cheeks. She coughed self-consciously and removed her hat, revealing a ponytail of light brown hair. 

“Sorry, I tend to jump to conclusions and assume I’m right. I’m working on it,” she said, looking up at Lance. She was extremely cute, honestly just Lance’s type. There was one thing though…

“So, um, how old are you? Cause no offense but you look kind of young.” Lance asked, he hoped nonchalantly. 

Pidge snorted. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I’m 19, but I look 12.”

“You definitely don’t look 12,” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows. He was startled and immensely pleased when Pidge laughed at that.

“So, you’re not white, huh?” She asked.

Lance shook his head. “I don’t think I look that white to be honest, but I guess I am a bit lighter? I’m Latino though.”

“That’s cool. Again, sorry for assuming.” Pidge did have the decency to look a little chagrined. 

Lance waved a hand. “You’re forgiven. I understand that you were probably nervous about meeting a random stranger.”

Pidge laughed. “How could you tell?” she asked sarcastically. 

“So anyway, how is Blue?” Lance asked eagerly. As cute as this girl was and as interested in getting to know her as Lance was, his baby was still his priority.

“He’s good. Probably sleeping in a patch of sun right now.”

Lance nodded, “He does love his sun naps. So do you need to ask me questions or something to judge if I am an acceptable cat owner?”

Pidge nodded and pulled out a list – a legit written list – and cleared her throat. 

Lance let out a strangled laugh. “Wow, ok, you weren’t kidding.”

Pidge looked him dead in the eye. “I never joke about cats.”

“Yeah I can see that. Well, shoot.”

Pidge pulled out a pencil – to take notes, Lance assumed. At this point he just decided to roll with it. 

“First of all, how did Blue get out?”

“Well that one’s easy and 100 percent not my fault. I was leaving town to visit my family, so I asked my ex to watch Blue. Blue is strictly an indoor cat because of health problem, but he forgot or whatever and let my baby out.” 

“Wait, your ex is a guy?” Pidge asked, looking up from taking notes. Was that disappointment he saw? He hoped so. So far Pidge hadn’t given any indication that she was interested, but if she was disappointed that he might be gay then maybe…

“Yeah, I’m bi.” He said, studying Pidge’s face when he said so. He was very excited to see relief flood her face before she quickly shut it down.

“Oh, cool, me too.” This made Lance grin. He had lowkey been worried that being bi would be a problem, since it had been sometimes in the past. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Pidge broke the eye contact. 

“Next question,” Pidge quickly changed the subject, looking a bit flustered. “Um, how safe is your neighborhood?”

“Well, that usually isn’t an issue, since Blue is strictly indoors, but it’s pretty safe. I live just past the Safeway on Third Street.”

Pidge nodded. “I know that area, I live over on Seventh Ave.” 

“Hey, that’s so close!” Lance smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Pidge said with a small smile.

“I’m glad Blue didn’t wander too far. What day did you find him? Depending on how long he was out I may need to take him to the vet.”

“I found him on April 1st, which is the same day you have as last seen on your poster, so hopefully he wasn’t out for more than a few hours.”

Lance sighed in relief. “That’s good.”

“You keep mentioning health problems and stuff, what’s that about?” Pidge asked, putting her notebook down.

“Blue is super allergic to a lot of things that are outside. If he was only exposed for a couple hours and hasn’t been outside since, then he should be fine, but I’ll probably take him to the vet anyway.” 

Pidge nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t know. I offered to let him outside several times, but he never seemed interested, so he has been indoors mostly.”

“That’s good.”

“My last question-“

“Wait, you have a whole list there, and you only asked me three questions?” Lance asked skeptically. 

Pidge flushed a little. “Well, I can tell that you’re probably a good person, and you obviously care for Blue, so I felt that asking more questions would be irrelevant and waste of time anyway.”

“Nice to know I did end up charming you,” Lance smiled.

Pidge snorted. “Hardly.”

The paused for a moment, smiling, until Lance prompted, “The question?”

“Right, I just need some kind of proof that Blue actually belongs to you. You could be trying to steal him or something, I don’t know.”

Lance nodded. “I like that fact that you wouldn’t give my cat away to a random stranger,” he pulled out his phone and scrolled for a little bit. “Here,” he turned his phone towards her. It was a photo of him and Blue at the vet from a while ago. “Does this prove it?”

Pidge nodded. “That’s good.”

“Awesome, now I have a question for you,” Lance said, leaning forward.

“Shoot,” Pidge said.

“Would you like to have a date with me sometime?” Lance asked.

Pidge paused. “Wait, seriously?” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t ask you as a joke. That shit’s mean.”

“Um, yeah I guess so.” Pidge stammered.

“Yes!” Lance punched a hand in the air, drawing the attention of several patrons around them. “I knew my stubborn charm would win you over eventually! It was meant to be!”

“Oh really hot shot,” Pidge seemed to be much more at ease now that Lance had lightened the mood a bit. “You think this could be true love?” she teased.

Lance was ecstatic. He had only glimpsed Pidge’s sense of humor, but it looked like when she was comfortable, it really started to shine.

“I don’t know what true love is, but can we hang out for the rest of my life?” Lance smiled. 

“Sounds like the start of a pretty good plan.”

“I think so too, fam.”

Pidge snorted. “You did not just say fam.” 

“Deal with it,” Lance grinned. “Important question, do you like memes?”

“I love memes, why?” Pidge said excitedly.

“I don’t understand that,” Lance shook his head and saw Pidge’s smile shrink a little. “I mean, by now you should’ve somehow realized what you gotta do.”

He waited, hoping that one wasn’t too obscure (he was on the spot ok?!) and watched with delight as realization crept over Pidge’s face and her smile reappeared with a vengeance. 

“That was awful,” she declared with a grin.

“Yeah, it was. I really need to work on my memes. But maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me.”

Pidge was laughing by now. “Stop stop oh my god!”

“Well how bout it. You gonna be the one to save me?” Lance leaned on his elbows and moved forward.

Pidge returned the confidant gesture, her face inches from his. “I’ll do my best Mr. Anyway Here’s Wonderwall.” 

“Good.”

“Good.”

“So…. Wanna hear about how I’m never gonna give you up?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had a picture of my (technically my sisters) cat for the fake poster, but I decided not to use it because I couldn't figure out how to put a photo in the fic on the ao3 format lmao. His name is Sokka and he's an asshole. Also I am so sorry about the wonderwall thing, but I did actually have to google the lyrics to the song so I think that's punishment enough.


End file.
